Its All Gone
by KungPowBacon
Summary: After Rick finally goes insane, he betrays the entirety of the group. The only ones to make it out alive are Glenn, Maggee, Beth, and the baby. This is a story of love, danger, emotion, pain, and conflict.
1. Chapter 1

_He did it, he actually did it! God, Why! Why would he do that_. I thrust the axe at the chained rope meant to keep the walkers out. Visions pop into my mind, Carl getting ripped apart, Daryl being surrounded, Herschel falling, and yet me, Maggie, Beth, and the Baby. I just grabbed her and ran. Luckily Beth, was already out... but I don't know how.

"Glen!Why would Rick do that!", Maggie screams.

I put my hands on my head, and shake my head back and forth, "I dont know... I think he was going insane, after Loris death.".

"Guys, Guys! Stop! We need to think, we cant just sulk about this!", Beth screams.

"Sh-shes right.", Maggie agrees.

The baby starts crying, _God! Shes gonna attract walkers!, _then the thought creeps into my mind, "God! I just realized we don't have anything! No food, no water, no ammo... GOD WE DONT EVEN HAVE A GUN!".

"Well we better hurry.", Maggie says.

* * *

_GOD, we REALLY did it this time!, "How could we be this stupid.", I whisper to Maggie._

_"Well at least, we left the baby with Beth."._

_"Yea... thank god for that.", knowing that if we had brought her, she would be crying._

_I shift my position in the supplies closet. I notice a bottle of alcohol. I pick it up, and shove a paper towel into the top. I shove the Molotov into my bag, then pick up a monkey wrench."At least now we have something to defend ourselves with."._

_She makes a face, then picks up a hammer." There not guns, but they'll do."._

_"We need to get out cause that clammer will bring a lot more."._

_"Yea... so... make a run for it?"._

_I kneel closer to the door, gesturing that I will go first."Yea...".I pick the wrench up, and put my hand on the door. Tension rises as I turn the handle, loud groans can be heard from beyond the door. I turn the handle, and shove it open pushing back any remaining walkers trying to get into the closet. We run out, weapons a blazing. Smashing skulls with our recently picked up crap weapons. The wrench was extremely heavy in my arms, and caused pain. As the hammer was to small, and offered little protection. Maggee was consistently being grabbed. We finally got to a ledge, were we climbed up. It was just high enough to protect us from the walkers below, but low enough for us to quickly boost each other up. I boosted her up, then she grabbed my arm, as we worked together to pull my self up. I got up just in time to dodge getting grabbed by a tall brunette walker. I kneel up against the wall, and breath heavily. Maggee does the same. I then stand up, and access that we were thoroughly surrounded. I then realized that the wall was brick, and the seem was sort of falling apart. I grab Maggees hammer, and start hitting at the bricks furiously. The wall was the edge of the building, but on the outside there were also many walkers trying to reach us._

_I fish around in my back pack, and pull out a the Molotov, and realize that it would make matters worse. I grab a bound of rope. Untie the knots, and wrap then around my wrists, "what are you doing?", Maggee asks._

_"We,re gonna climb out of here, using that pipe.", I point up to a huge pipe leading against the roof of the building. I lead the rope into a hole at the end of of the monkey wrenches handle, then tie the rest around my waist, and around my shoulders, making sure that I had enough length to use the monkey wrench. Maggee does the same, but doesn't do that to her hammer. I jump leading the rope around the pipe, then tie lead some of the rest to the loop around my waist. I am latched to the pipe. I pull the non tied end up, surprisingly... it works, I lop lopsidedly raise up closer to the pipe. When I finally reach the pipe I tie a knot around the waist loop._

_I jump up, and latch my legs around the pipe, and start to slowly inch myself to the other side. Once Maggee realizes what to do she does the same. When we get to the other side, I pullout the Molotov, just in case, and slowly lower myself; very quietly, the walkers still thought we were on the ledge, and I wanted to keep it that way. Maggee gets down there before me... some how. She pulls her hammer out, expecting a fight. When i reach the bottom, the monkey wrench makes a clinking sound against the tile floor," Crap!", I almost yell. The walkers turn around, and start to rush toward us. I cut the rope, the fasten falls apart, the monkey wrench falls, making a massive metallic smack against the floor, bringing any walkers that hadn't noticed before to notice. I light the Molotov, and throw it at the crowd of vicious walkers charging forward._

_The Molotov created an enormous sound, debree and body parts flew everywhere. The sound created a ringing noise in my ear. I pick up the monkey wrench. and we run toward the halls. My vision blurred from the dust in my eyes, my ears still rung. We turn down the hall, not stopping for anything, as flaming walkers ran toward us. We reached the front door, and burst through. As I go through the doors, I hit my head and fall down. Maggee runs to my side, I start to fade, my vision blurs further. Then I hear multiple gunshots. The flaming walkers fall down right before they reach I slip._


	2. Chapter 2

"Uggh...", I groan as I wake up, my head throbs from an incredibly painful headache.

"Hey! He's awake!", a tall broad man walks into the room. His eyes are sea blue, and he has blonde hair.  
He talks in a deep British accent," Hello, I am Dr. William Bramsted.".

I raise my arm to see multiple scars littered across the wrist and forearm. I grab my head, to feel gauze wrapped around it, the touch increases the pain ten fold, and I sort of scream. " You probably should not do that. Don't want to cause any more unnecessary pain.", he says.

"We-wheres Maggie?", I say with pain in my voice.

"Don't worry now, shes here...I'll go get her.", he smiles, then leaves.

I lay there, moaning in pain. The headache was way more extreme the anything else he has ever felt before. His legs, and arms are extremely sore. His stomach as well hurts. The doctor comes in a few minutes later. Maggie by his side, runs up to side, and hugs him... trying to be gentle. the hug causes great pain, but I embrace her. Knowing that some how, god blessed us with a great miracle.

Maggie backs up, and says," I'm so happy your awake, I was getting worried.", she has a few tears fall from her eyes.

"Wa-what ha-happened?", my voice slurs a little at the end.

The doctor steps in," You were to close to the explosion, that you set off. Concrete deeply enbedded itself into you. You stressed and caused it to worsen by running. Then when you finally got out of the building, you cracked your skull, by bashing through those locked doors. You very well nearly died, but me and my colleague heard the explosion. Talk about good luck.".

"You been out for a month!", Maggie adds.

"Wa-What about Beth, and Ju-judeth?".

"Don't worry we got them," the doctor develops a concerned expression on his face," You should probably rest.", he says, as they both start for the door.

I lay my head on the blood rust colored pillow. Falling asleep was not that difficult, my eyes eyes start to blink slowly as I fade. My body takes the opportunity to take the crucial sleep, needed for my body to fully heel.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up! Come on, Wake up!", I feel Maggie shake my shoulder.

"Come on, we need to go... like now!", I hear the doctors voice.

"Uhhh... wa-whats happening?", I ask half awake.

"Thank god! Come on! Were being overrun...get up.", I sit up, the doctor gives me a crutch, then catches my other side. The haze of getting up for the first time in quite a while, sort of knocks me over, but luckily he was by my side.

A man runs in to the room, red orange hair... tall. Carrying a handgun, he yells" We need to go, I cant fight them off you know.", also in a thick British accent, he turns around, and pops the trigger a few times.I hear a few moans, then he says," Out the window, come on lets go...now...". Beth runs in, holding Judith in her arms. He throws a bag out the window. Maggie and the William do the same, then Maggie crawls out. The other man still fighting off the hoard.

"Catch him...", William says, as he sort of drops me out the window. I fall with a crash, Maggie falls as well. I get up, a walker was quickly heading toward me and Maggie. I shove myself in front of Maggie.

"No!", she pulls out the hammer she had when I became injured, she lunges and shoves the blunt end into the walkers face. It falls down, motionless and beat. I collapse under my own weight. My body aches from the work that I had just done.

Beth, William, and the Man jump out the window. Everyone but me and Beth pick up backpacks. William comes to my side, he pulls me up. Which makes me ache even more, he places the crutch under my arm, then tells me to run. The man continues to shoot at multiple walkers that seem to be running.

We sluggishly limp to a pick-up truck, about ten yards away from the building we were in. The man, and Maggie were fighting off as we walk but Beth, was extremely close to us. Then I realized what we were doing. A formation. The unarmed and weak were in the middle, as the armed were on the outside fighting. Keeping everyone safe. I then notice some animal circling me, William, and Beth.

We finally get to the car. William shoves me in, then climbs in hard seat feels painful against my butt, then once everyone was in the car, the animal jumps in, It was a beautiful , but very dirty German Shepard. It was thin of undernourishment, but other than that he looked healthy. He sat on top of Maggie, as the man started driving of. I turned around to see the walkers running, reaching for us. Gnashing their teeth.


End file.
